fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 (KirbiMiroir's Edition)
Mario Kart 9 is a game idea from KirbyStar247 and HoshiNoKaabii2000, planned for release in mid-2016, and available on two versions, one for the 3DS and one for the Wii U. There is also a New 3DS Remake for the 3DS Version planned for 2017. Gameplay Mario and his friends have to race around a total of 32 tracks, performing tricks, soaring on gliders, diving to watery depths or even taking rides up walls and ceilings! Each of the 32 tracks are split into Grand Prix Cups, with 4 per cup. Four of these cups are original tracks, and another four cups contain retro tracks - in the 3DS Version, this is one from the SNES, two from the N64, two from the GBA, one GCN, three DS, three Wii and four 3DS. As for the Wii U Version, there is one SNES, one N64, one GBA, two GCN, two DS, two Wii, three 3DS and four Wii U. Tracks bear mechanics such as flying via special blue ramps, underwater track segments and ramps of coloured arrows that can cross virtually any surface. Characters DLC Packs The following are characters from the two Downloadable Content Packs. Mario Kart 9 X New Super Mario Bros. Mario Kart 9 X Super Mario 3D * Metal Mario * Raccoon Mario * Lakitu * Cat Peach * Pink Gold Peach * Prince Boo * Petey Piranha * Baby Yoshi * Honey Queen * Ashley * Cotton Luigi PS Lightweight characters are in italics while heavyweights are bold. Tracks Mushroom Cup: Mario Circuit, Toad Mansion, Peach's Pond, Yoshi's Island Flower Cup: DK Treeway, Baby Valley, Luigi's Mansion 2, Koopa Castle Star Cup: Waluigi Arcade, Bowser Garden, Toad's Lakeside, Daisy's Tree Valley Crown Cup: Rosalina Circuit, DK Depths, Bowser's Castle, Rainbow Road 3DS Shell Cup: Toad Circuit, Ghost Valley 1, Mushroom Gorge, Shroom Ridge Wii U Shell Cup: Mario Kart Stadium, Daisy Hills, SNES Bowser Castle 1, Toad's Factory 3DS Banana Cup: Baby Park, Desert Hills, Frappe Snowland, Wuhu Island Loop Wii U Banana Cup: Thwomp Ruins, Choco Mountain, DK Pass, Yoshi Circuit 3DS Leaf Cup: Piranha Plant Pipeway, Koopa Cape, Ribbon Road, N64 Bowser's Castle Wii U Leaf Cup: Shy Guy Falls, Yoshi Desert, Koopa City, Airship Fortress 3DS Lightning Cup: DS Mario Circuit, Dry Dry Ruins, Wuhu Mountain Loop, GBA Rainbow Road Wii U Lightning Cup: Moonview Highway, Rosalina Ice World, Mount Wario, GCN Rainbow Road Battle Courses SNES Battle Course 1 N64 Skyscraper GBA Battle Course 3 GCN Luigi's Mansion 2 DS Nintendo DS Wii Delfino Pier 3DS Sherbet Rink Dry, Dry Dunes Wuhu Island Wild Yoshi Sanctuary Vehicles Italics for bikes. Bold for quads. Middleweight Standard Kart M Nostalgia 1 Wild Wing Turbo Blooper Standard Bike M Mach Bike Bonbon Nitrocycle Standard Quad Lightweight Standard Kart L Baby Booster Concerto Pipe Frame Standard Bike L Bullet Bike Nanobike Quacker Teddy Buggy Heavyweight Standard Kart H Off-Roader Flame Flyer Hurricane Standard Bike H Wario Bike Bowser Bike Phantom Wild Wiggler Vehicle Parts Wheels Standard Roller Monster Slim Slick Cyber Mushroom Red Monster Gold Wheels Gliders Super Glider Peach Parasol Flower Glider Swoop Ghastly Glider Gold Glider Unlock Criteria Toadette: Win the 50cc Star Cup Pipe Frame: Win the 50cc Crown Cup Turbo Blooper: Win the 50cc Leaf Cup Diddy Kong: Win the 50cc Lightning Cup Baby Daisy: One star or higher on all 50cc Nitro Cups Flower Glider: One star or higher on all 50cc Retro Cups Hurricane: Win the 100cc Star Cup Paratroopa: Win the 100cc Crown Cup Wiggler: Win the 100cc Leaf Cup Nitrocycle: Win the 100cc Lightning Cup Swoop: One star or higher on all 100cc Nitro Cups Bowser Jr: One star or higher on all 100cc Retro Cups Quacker: Win the 150cc Star Cup Polari: Win the 150cc Crown Cup Phantom: Win the 150cc Leaf Cup Dixie Kong: Win the 150cc Lightning Cup Funky Kong: One star or higher on all 150cc Nitro Cups Ghastly Glider: One star or higher on all 150cc Retro Cups Red Monster: Win the Mirror Star Cup Baby Rosalina: Win the Mirror Crown Cup Mushroom: Win the Mirror Leaf Cup Dry Bowser: Win the Mirror Lightning Cup Cyber: One star or higher on all Mirror Nitro Cups Robot Operating Buddy: One star or higher on all Mirror Retro Cups Artwork I can't install it. Need help! Kirbystar247 (Definitely NOT Dededesupernova742) PS For when you DO install the artwork, no Mario Kart 8 Artwork, UNLESS it's a Mario Kart 8 Track. More stuff coming soon! |}|} Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Mario Games